Between Two Homes
by tardychick
Summary: Peytons back after four years of being gone. And she's back with a secret. Will it ruin Brooke and Lucas growing and loving relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. This chapter was written by Arie. The first four chapters were written by Arie. She has allowed me to continue the story since she decided to finish it. Thank you for allowing me to write using your wonderful fanfiction. Peyton stepped out of the cab; cold rain rapidly hit the ground. As she crossed the street, water splashed onto the side of her black and white converses. She walked up the steps that the usual light color of cement was drenched dark with rain. Her finger shook as she reached out to ring the bell, they she nervously moved her hair away from her face. Lucas rubbed his hands through his short blonde hair before reaching for the doorknob. He opened the door to see Peyton; she stared at him, the scare on his shoulder stood out in the light. His boxers hung over his baggy jean that was on his shirtless body. "Hi Lucas." Peyton greeted. "Peyton...What are you doing here?" "I was around the neighborhood just thought I would stop by." Brooke came and wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck. "But I guess this is a bad time." Peyton said. "What's going on?" Brooke asked. "Nothing, I just thought I would stop by. It's fine, I'll just go." Peyton replied putting her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. She turned and walked down the stairs and the path. When she reached the drive way she leaned up against the side of the house and started to cry. Lucas has followed after her. "Peyton?" "Lucas." Peyton said startled as she quickly ran her fingers down her cheeks, wiping away salty tears. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" "I just didn't expect to see you with Brooke." "Well after the miss-carriage you disappeared. I thought I could wait for you but it just out to be to long." "Yea well I had to get away for a while, clear my head." "I understand it was a hard time, I just found my help in Tree Hill." "Yea and it just happened to be a skinny brunette." "Funny." "Yea well I picked you a few things." "I should probably go back inside." "Yea you don't want to keep Brooke waiting." "It was great to see you." Lucas said hugging her stiffly around the neck. "Yea you too." Peyton said as he walked into the house. Lucas close the door behind him, he stood in the doorway. He looked at the picture sitting on the table in the hallway. It was of him and Brooke. For the first time he noticed Peyton in the background staring at them. "Lucas." Brooke sweetly called. Lucas walked into the living room, Brooke was sitting on the couch flipping through an In style magazine. Her red sweat pants lay on her hips perfectly and flared at her ankle. She moved her foot back and fourth as she hummed. "Wanna make out?" Brooke asked looking up from her magazine. "Sorry not really up for some cardio." "Oh okay, what did Peyton want?" "I don't know. But great way to ruin the mood. But I do know she'll be back." "Great." "I just want to know why she's here." "Maybe she came to see the ring." Brooke said placing her hands on his cheeks. "Right cause it is such a big story in town." Lucas joked.  
  
Brooke walked into Karen's Cafe the next morning, and sat down at the counter. "Hey Brooke, where's Lucas?" Haley asked putting a cup of coffee in front of her. "He's still sleeping." "Late night?" "Yea Peyton came by." The bell on the door rang, Haley and Brooke turned around to see Peyton standing in the doorway. Peyton noticed the large diamond ring on Brooke finger, as she took sip of her coffee. "When were you going to tell me?" Peyton asked. "What?" "When were you going to tell me about you and Lucas?" "About five minutes after you found out." Brooke answered looking down at her hand. "Slut." Peyton said leaving the cafe and letting the door slam behind her.  
  
"Lucas." Peyton said kicking his black boot. "What?" Lucas asked sliding out from under the car and standing up. "Why do you love her?" "What?" "Why do you love her and not me?" "Excuse me?" "Why are you marrying Brooke?" "Because four years turned out to be to long to wait." "To long for love?" "Loving some one who isn't around and not knowing where they are four years isn't very easy." "So you took the easy way out?" "Oh Peyton don't go there." Lucas said walking over to a table and throwing a tool on it, and then he turned around. "I didn't take the easy way out." Peyton argued. "So abandoning Tree Hill...and me after it got hard wasn't the easy way out?" "No it's not, it's what I had to do." "Guess so." "Say you love me." "Peyton..." "No just say you love me, before I leave." "Peyton I already messed up with Brooke once I'm not going to do it again." "Fine, good bye Lucas." Peyton said kissing him on the cheek and then leaving.  
  
"Brooke." Lucas called as he entered the house. He walked into the living room to see Peyton and Brooke sitting on the couch talking. "Peyton...what are you doing here?" "Just catching up with an old friend." "Oh that's great. Brooke sweetie can I um talk to you in the kitchen?" Lucas asked nodding his head in that direction. "Wow I got a sweetie out of him, this must be serious." Brooke said standing up. They walked into the kitchen. "Lucas what's up with you tonight?" "I don't want her here." "Peyton?" "Yes Peyton...It's just too weird." "Okay then asked her to leave." "No I can't do that, you do it." Lucas begged. "Lucas snaps out of it, you're acting like a child. You want her out of here, you go tell her." "Hey you guys, I'm goanna just go." Peyton said popping her head into the kitchen. "Peyton..." Brooke started but was interrupted by a slam of a door. Brooke laid her head against Lucas, "Crap."  
  
Peyton lay on top of a bed that was placed in the middle of her motel room. The comforter was the color of dead grass. It smelled like spoiled mil. But as she lay there she didn't notice the smell, or the large lump in the middle of the mattress. She store at the ceiling thinking of Lucas. Flashback Peyton walked into the cafe. "Brooke." "Stay away from me." Brooke stated. "I just want to talk to you." "No go talk to Lucas. Talk about your baby." "There is no baby! Okay you have nothing to be jealous of." Peyton yelled. "Yea I was real jealous of you getting pregnant your first year of college." Brooke said walking past her and leaving. End Flashback  
  
Lucas sat leaned against the headboard of the bed. He looked over at Brooke, she was sound asleep. Flashback "Peyton." Lucas called knocking on her door. NO answer. "Peyton." He called again walking into the dorm. It was empty, Peyton was gone. End Flashback Lucas rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen. Brooke turned over a few minutes later; she reached her hand out for him but just hit sheet. She got out of bed and put on her robe before walking into the kitchen to see Lucas resting his head against his hands at the table. "Baby...what's wrong?" Brooke asked walked around and putting her hands on his shoulder. "I can't handle this, I mean every thing was fine before she showed up." "I know." Brooke said bending down and kissing him on the cheek. "I can't even close my eyes anymore with out having flashbacks. There's something wrong with me Brooke." "No there's not, you just have had a hard time in the past and Peyton brings back thoughts memories." "Then what do I do?" "Well, we could put a Peyton block on the house, but last time I checked your magical powers weren't working so well. And since we both know Peyton came here for something looks like your just going to have to deal with it." "And what if I can't?" Lucas asked. "I'll help you." Brooke replied. (By Arie) ....................................... Please read and review. Tardychick06 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. This chapter was written by Arie. Peyton rang the doorbell of her father's house. A small blonde haired boy answered the door. "Mommy!" He said excitedly jumping into her arms. "Hey buddy!" She replied running her hand through his curly sandy blonde hair. They walked into the house. Peyton closed the door behind her and was greeted by her dad. "So you decided to come out of hiding?" "Yes dad and I fully plan on telling Lucas before Luke and I head back to New York." "Good that boy deserves a father." "Just because I tell Lucas doesn't mean he will be Luke's father. I mean he's with Brooke." Peyton said sitting down at the kitchen table. "I know everybody knows. There engagement has been the biggest news in town." "Thanks dad." Peyton said sarcastically. "What? Just go talk to him." "Should I take Luke with me?" "If you think it'll help."  
  
Peyton stood in front of Lucas's house. The little boy stood in front of her. Peyton reached for the bell and was greeted by Brooke. 'Damn I was hoping she was not here.' Peyton thought "Peyton. Hi." "Is Lucas around?" Peyton asked. "Yea he's in the living room." Brooke said letting Peyton in the house. "Luke! Peyton's here." Brooke called as she led Peyton to the living room. Brooke sat down next to Lucas on the couch. "Peyton who's that?" Lucas asked noticing the little boy that followed closely behind her. "This is Luke." Peyton replied. "Coincident? I think not." Brooke said. "Peyton what's going on?" Lucas asked. "When I told you I had a miss-carriage I lied. I just needed a reason to leave Tree Hill." Peyton explained. "So this little boy is Lucas's son?" Brooke asked. "Technically, biologically, yes." Peyton replied. "And I thought I would be the first to have your children." Brooke said looking at Lucas and then leaving the room. "Brooke." Lucas called after her. "Were just going to go." Peyton said. "No. I want to talk to you. I mean you're telling me that when you got pregnant that first summer before collage, and then told me you had a carriage-carriage, it was all a lie?" "I needed to leave and I couldn't think of anyway to do it without leaving you. I didn't want to be the reason you didn't go for your dreams." "You mean like my dreams of playing college basketball at Duke? That dream I gave up for you." "I didn't know about that." "Oh don't pull that shit with me. You knew all along that I went to college here for you." "Well sorry I didn't mean to ruin your life." "You didn't ruin my life, just now me and Brooke are stuck in Tree Hill." "If you wanted to go to college after I left." Peyton said. "I guess I hoped you would come back. And once I realized you weren't it was to late." "Well that was stupid." "Like it was smart to just leave?" "Luke I was only 18, I was scared." "How scared do you think I was when I walked into your dorm, it was empty, and you were gone? No note or anything. I thought something happened to you." Lucas said staring at Peyton, "But I guess I shouldn't have." "Your right you had no reason to worry. I was fine." "Like you are now?" "What?" "Why are you back here? Are you in trouble? Do you need money?" Lucas asked. "I don't need anything! Especially not from you! I just thought you might like to see your son." "And hopes I would leave Brooke for you again?" "No! When did you get that idea?" "When you stopped by the auto shop, and told me you loved me and wanted me to say it back. Well guess what...I don't have anything else to give you Peyton. I gave you my heart, love, and friendship and it all wasn't good enough. I'm done trying, because I'm tiered of seeing you one minute and then you disappearing the next." A tear rolled down Peyton's cheek. "I can't love you anymore Peyton. I already love somebody else. And right now I can't even look at you." Then he left the room. (By Arie) .............................. Please read and review. Tardychick06 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. This chapter was written by Arie. Peyton headed for the door. Brooke stood in front of it. "I don't want to see you here again." "Don't worry, you won't." Peyton replied grabbing Luke's hand and pushing past Brooke. She took on last look at Lucas who was standing in the hallway, cringed and left. Brooke gracefully slammed the door behind her. Peyton fell against the seat of car and cried. "Mommy who was that?" Luke asked. "Your dad sweetie." "If he's my dad why was he yelling at us?" "He wasn't yelling at you, he was yelling at me. For not telling him about you." "Oh...can we go play basketball? Grandpa took me yesterday." "Sure." "Really is Luke's son." Peyton thought as she started up the car. They drove to the court and Luke got his ball out of the car. "Can you play for a minute alone while I call Grandpa?" Peyton asked. "Okay." Luke replied before heading down the steps. They was a man playing. The guy shot and swished. "Wow your really good." Luke called. Then man turned around it was Lucas. "Thanks little man." Lucas said. "LUKE!" Peyton yelled from where the car was parked. "What?" Luke asked turning to see Peyton running towards him. "Let's go." Peyton said grabbing Luke's hand. "No Mommy I don't want too...I want to play." Luke whined. "Peyton it's fine, just let him play." Lucas said. "I thought you didn't want to see me ever again? Hmm... If we stay are you going to leave?" Peyton asked. "No...I need to clear my head." Lucas replied. "About us?' Peyton said holding Luke in front of her. "No about Brooke. She's pregnant. That's why she got so upset about what you told us." Lucas explained. "It all makes sense now." Peyton said. "Yea, I don't really want to have to be mad at you. Okay I understand that you were scared. I mean god we were only 18. I was scared shi..." "Luke..." "Sorry. I was scared too. I just wished you had told me the truth and not waited for four years. But if I see you I'm goanna be on a bad side with Brooke and I don't want that. But I do want to see Luke...and so does Brooke." Lucas explained. "Sorry Lucas I can't let you do that. Now come on Luke let's go." Peyton said before picking up Luke and walking away.  
  
Lucas walked into his house. Brooke walked into the room. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked. "No I just threw up breakfast...how was your little outing?" Brooke asked. "Fine...I saw Peyton." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Don't do that and just listen. I told her we didn't want to see her but we did want to see Luke. Just liked we talked about." "And what'd she say?" "That there was no chance in hell." "Whatever. We have our own baby to see. I have a doctor's appointment in two days. Are you going to come?" Brooke asked. "Wouldn't miss it." Lucas said with a smile.  
  
Peyton sat in her car and cried. "Mommy what's wrong?" Luke asked. "Nothing Luke. I'm fine. Do you mind staying with Grandpa again tonight?" "It's fine mommy I like it at Grandpa's." Peyton drove to her dad's house. "Thanks dad." She called from the car as Luke ran into the house. Then she drove off.  
  
She headed down the interstate towards New York. A few hours later she stopped in front of her apartment building. "Ahola Peyton. Where's Luke?" Her neighbor Josephine called. "Staying with my dad." Peyton replied. "In Tree Hill?" "Yea..." "When are you going to go get him?" "I don't know."  
  
A Few Days Later "Hey Luke, when did your mom say she would be back?" Larry called from the kitchen. "I don't know." Luke called from the living room where he was drawing. Larry grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed Lucas's number. "Lucas hi it's Larry, Peyton's dad." "Hi Larry." "I was just wondering if you have heard from Peyton?" Larry asked. "No not since the other day when she stopped by over here." "Well she left that day, and she left Luke here. I tried calling her phone but it's disconnected." "Wow, so she just disappeared?" "Yea and I'm supposed to leave for a trip tonight and don't know what to do with Luke." "Me and Brooke will bring him over. Just drop him off when you need too." "Thanks Lucas." Larry said hanging up.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Brooke asked. "Larry, Peyton's dad." Lucas replied. "What'd he want?" "Peyton's disappeared. He can't get a hold of her and he has to go on a trip tonight. So I said we would watch Luke." "You mean she just left Luke with her dad?" "Obviously." Doorbell rings Lucas opens the door. "Hi Lucas thanks for doing this for me." Larry greeted. "No problem. Hi Luke." Lucas said. "He's a little shy." Larry said. Luke walked into the house. "I'll come get him when I come back. And I've left a note at my house to tell Peyton where he is in case she comes back before I do." "And what if she doesn't?' Lucas asked. "Then I guess I'll have a permanent grandson." Larry replied leaving the house.  
  
Lucas stood next to Luke. "So what are you into?" Lucas asked. "Basketball and drawing." Luke replied. "Does that mean you want to go to the river court tomorrow?" "Sure."  
  
Peyton sat at her dining room table. "So when are you going to get Luke?" Josephine asked. "I don't know...I just can't handle having to watch him anymore. My life is falling apart." "SO you're just going to leave him with your dad?" "I didn't say it was a sane decision. I'm goanna miss the little guy like crazy. But I can't take care of him!" "And why not?" "Because I just can't. Every night when were just sitting here at home I think about driving my car off a bridge." (By Arie) ............................ Please read and review. Tardychick06 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Chapter was written by Arie. -3 years later- Brooke knocked on Lucas's door. "Hi." Lucas greeted opening the door. "Here." Brooke replied handing the 2-year-old baby in her arms over to Lucas, "I'll be back to pick her up at 6." "Alright, I'll see you then." "Oh and we have an appointment with our therapist tomorrow at 3." Brooke added before heading back to her car. Brooke and Lucas had a trial separation. Their therapist suggested it. Mainly because Peyton hadn't showed up any time in last 3 years to get Luke. After a couple months Lucas said Luke should live with him. Then Brooke and Lucas had their daughter Lela. Brooke had always been a little weird about the fact that Luke was living with them. It had kind of torn them apart. Lucas carried Lela into the house. "Luke." Lucas called. "Hmm?" 7-year-old Luke said walking into the room. "We have Lela today, what do you want to do?" Lucas asked. "I don't know." Luke shrugged. "Okay well I'm going to put Lela in her play pin. Then we'll come up with something. Okay?" "Sure dad." Luke replied before grabbing his sketchpad off the table and carrying it into the living room. Lucas was about to follow after him when the doorbell rang. "Mommy must have forgotten something." Lucas said to Lela as he answered the door. Peyton Sawyer stood in front of him. "Peyton?" Lucas said. "Hi Lucas." Peyton replied. "What are you doing here?" "I came to get my son." Luke came to the door. "Mom?" Luke asked shocked. "Hey buddy." Peyton replied running her hand through his blonde curls. Luke smoothed his hands over his hair, "Don't." "Sorry." Peyton said. "Hey Peyton what are you doing here?" Lucas asked. "I told you I came to get Luke." Peyton replied. "I don't want to go with you." Luke cried. "Buddy, what do you mean? You love me." Peyton replied. "Mom you left me! I had no idea where you were. And I'd rather stay with Dad and Lela. Also if you hadn't of left me maybe Dad and Brooke would still be together." Luke said. "You and Brooke aren't together?" Peyton asked. "Trial separation. Taking on two kids in the same time frame was a little hard on her. But we managed. And I'm sorry but I can't let you take Luke. He's part of the family now, weather Brooke comes back or not." Lucas replied. "He's my son." Peyton yelled. "Mine too! And you haven't been around in 3 years. I already got custody." "What?" Peyton asked. "I went to a judge a year ago. We couldn't find you so he signed over custody to me." Lucas replied. "You stole my son!" Peyton yelled. "My son." (By Arie) .................................... Please read and Review Tardyhick06 ( 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. The first four chapters were not written by me.  
  
"Peyton I think you need to leave." Lucas said opening the front door and holding it open.  
  
"I'm not leaving without my son Lucas, he belongs with me." Peyton replied, tears were forming in her eyes. Leaving Luke was the hardest thing she had done. She missed him everyday. She thought that he would be safe with her dad or Luke.  
  
"No Peyton, he belongs with me. You left without so much as a good bye. You just put you dad on the spot to watch him. You couldn't even leave him with me, his own father. He is not leaving, but you are." Lucas replied, by now it was more of yelling then anything.  
  
"I just want my son Lucas. Just give me back my son!" Peyton replied. Tears were streaming down her face, all the feelings she had been holding in since she left Luke were now coming out. "I'm going to get him Lucas," Peyton said walking out.  
  
Lucas slammed the door shut behind her. Luke now re entered the room holding Lela the best he could. "Sorry about that bud." Lucas told Luke.  
  
"Dad, what did I do wrong?" Luke asked Lucas.  
  
Lucas was stunned by his son's question. He was a perfect 7-year-old. He always listened and did what he was told. "What do you mean bud?" he asked taking Lela from Luke.  
  
"Why didn't mommy want me? Was I a bad boy?" He asked looking again for answers.  
  
"Luke you did nothing wrong, ok. Your mom thought it would be better for you to be with me. Sometimes moms and dads feel they can't give their kids what they need so they let people who can take care of them watch them. Your mommy loves you Luke, she always has."  
  
"What if I don't love her anymore?" Luke asked.  
  
"Of course you love your mom Luke." He said now picking up the little boy and setting him on his lap.  
  
"I want to love her, but she left me. She doesn't love me, not like a mommy should. Is it ok daddy if I maybe see if I still love her?" he asked, using his 7-year-old reasoning for the situation.  
  
"Of course bud, you can go hang out with your mom when ever you want." Lucas replied. He didn't want Luke to be with Peyton. She had caused the little boy 3 years of wondering why she left. After she left he was quiet. He would always sit in front of the window looking for her car.  
  
"Thanks daddy." Luke replied kissing his dad on the cheek and skipping off to play in his room.  
  
She better not think about leaving, and hurting Luke again. I don't think he can take being left again. First he only lives with Peyton, and then she just leaves him here with me. He didn't even know me. He had to get to know everyone. If she leaves again it'll just crush him. Lucas thought to him self about Peyton and Luke.  
  
(By Jessica)  
  
....................................  
  
Tardychick06 


End file.
